lordofwalkurenutakufandomcom-20200215-history
Bosses
MEGA BOSS BATTLES ----------------- While completing quests you may encounter Mega Bosses. Mega Bosses are very strong so ask your comrades for their cooperation to defeat the monster! When you defeat them, you will obtain powerful cards and items A certain amount of force, depending on Boss’s strength, will be consumed for each battle. ABOUT MEGA BOSS APPEARANCES In standard quests the chance of a Mega Boss appearance rises depending on your progress rate. There is also a possibility that several types of Bosses will appear. Furthermore, the chances of encountering a Mega Boss changes based on a quest’s required stamina as well. The higher required stamina for the quest is, the higher probability of a Mega Boss appearance. However, there is no specified amount of stamina which guarantees an appearance. BATTLE Battle with Mega Bosses are performed automatically. Victory or defeat will be decided based on the player character’s abilities and the cards set in the deck. If you fail to reduce Mega Boss life to 0, they will escape. Only the player who encountered Mega Boss is able to deliver the final blow and defeat it. SUPPORT REQUEST You can send support requests to your comrades to ask for their help in your battle against the Mega Boss. You can also send requests to random players who are not your comrades. However, only the player who has encountered the Mega Boss can deliver the final blow. Players who joined the battle through your request can, by delivering a certain amount of damage to the Mega Boss, receive cards and/or items at the end of battle which will be sent to their gift boxes as a reward. (When multiple rounds of damage are delivered, their sum will be treated the same as the certain amount of damage mentioned above.) * Support requests can be sent to maximum 30 players for each Mega Boss. * When you send requests to players who are not your comrades, automatically comrade requests will be sent to them as well. SPECIAL REWARD When you win Mega Boss battle, you will obtain special reward which will be sent to the gift box. Please note that if your gift box is full you will not be able to obtain the reward. Furthermore, rewards are divided up between the roles of the player who discovered the monster and the supporting players, with each player receiving at least 1 reward via lottery based on their role. SUBJUGATION BONUS REWARD When you defeat a Mega Boss, you may obtain, apart from the subjugation reward, another bonus reward as well. * Bonus rewards are set individually for every Mega Boss. If it’s not mentioned in the description of event, there is a possibility that no bonus reward has been established. Additionally, Mega Bosses with no such reward may exist. * Even if a bonus reward has been established, it doesn’t mean that you will certainly get it when you’ll defeat the Mega Boss. The chance of obtaining it is decided through a lottery which will be based on the type of monster and what role the player took in the battle. * Bonus rewards, just like normal rewards, will be sent to the gift box. Therefore 2 free spaces in the gift box are required to obtain both of these. * If there is only one free space in the gift box, the standard reward will take priority, and the additional reward will be destroyed. ABOUT SUPPORTING COMRADES 1) How can I help my comrade? You can check the list of Mega Bosses that have been attacked and/or requests for support in the upper right corner of the town screen. Mega Bosses you are fighting and ones your comrades are fighting will be displayed on this list. Mega Bosses are listed in order of time remaining to defeat the monster. However, monsters who are still to be dealt a final blow are listed separately. 2) I got a request for support but it has disappeared from the list. There are two reasons support requests will disappear from the list: ・ The time limit to defeat the Mega Boss has been exceeded; ・ The Mega Boss has already been defeated. 3) How can I get the support reward? There are two conditions required to receive such a reward: ・ Supporting player has to deal some damage to Mega Boss ・ Mega Boss has to be defeated within the designated time credits: taken from nutaku website